The Reunion
by groovy-starkid-hp-dftba
Summary: John and Sherlock equals JohnLock


Sherlock pulled out his phone and opened up John's blog, which had become very mundane since Sherlock's incident. He typed a comment on the newest post: 'Watson? It's Sherlock, I'm alive.'  
A reply came a couple minutes later: 'Piss off you troll, Jesus I am sick of all you sicko weirdos spamming my blog!'  
'I'm not a troll, I'm Sherlock and I am alive.'  
'Really? Prove it.'  
'Want to know how I faked my death? I bet you do. Well, you didn't see me hit the ground did you? that's because I fell onto a mattress, the man who knocked you over was supposed to, that gave myself and Molly enough time to put the mattress back into the truck, place the dead body in place and drive away.'  
'I've heard every theory under the sun, I'm sure yours would be another fanciful tale full of body doubles, interception, and alien abductions. To be quite honest I don't give a shit. You need to prove you are actually Sherlock Holmes, not spin me a story.'  
'There was a chalk mark on the ground.'  
'As I say, blah blah blah. That's not even a very good one. I liked the alien abduction story much more. Then again Sherlock always was a crap story teller.'  
'Yes, but John, we both know alien don't exist, neither do werewolves, it was just the fog, wasn't it? So do you believe I am the real Sherlock Holmes or not?'  
'No, you have done nothing to prove you are Sherlock so why should I believe in reanimation of a man who is clearly dead. Piss off and leave me alone.'  
'Fine, I shall meet you, outside, in ten minutes.'  
'I have patients to see moron, you'll have to book an appointment like everyone else.'  
'You know me, I don't make appointments.'  
'Well then you'll just have to wait. Clinic hours are 8:30 till 7:30. Psychiatric clinics are on Thursdays.'  
'No, I am coming to see you now. But please don't hit me when you see me.' Sherlock closed his phone and put it in his pocket, then started off towards the Clinic.

A few minutes later, Sherlock arrived at John's door and knocked. "Watson, I know you can hear me!" Sherlock knocked constantly for a few minutes.  
Johns voice floated under the door. " Definitely a touch of glue ear there Mrs Johnson, We'll have to refer Scarlett here for some grommets. I'm so sorry for the disturbance Mr Johnson, it's a madman come to harass me." John calls security to escort the stranger away.  
"I'm not a madman, I'm a highly functioning sociopath!" Sherlock shouted. "Please John!"  
"I'll just be a minute Mrs Johnson." John said as he wrenched the door open.  
"I am not leaving!"  
John stared at the idiot outside his office for a moment, then smacked him in the cheekbone with an excellent left hook. The bone in the cheek made a satisfying crunching sound, knocking the idiot to the ground.  
"I always knew you wanted to hit me!" Sherlock remarked as he rubbed his cheek. "I think you may have broken something."  
"Go to reception, Jenny will triage you to have that looked at." He said with an even tone. John slammed the door shut and returned to Mrs Johnson. "Sorry about that, where were we?"  
Sherlock wasn't giving up. "John, guess what? I'm alive!"  
John called security again to have them deal with the idiot on the other side of the door. "If you don't piss off right now I will kill you!" He yelled through the door as he wrote a prescription Scarlett who was being hustled by her mother towards the exit.  
"Don't you dare, I am Sherlock Holmes and I must speak with you!"  
"Well I don't want to speak with you, you arse!"  
"Why am I an arse?! Maybe it was because of the whole faking my own death thing, but still, I am not an arse!"  
John opened the door again a threw a ball of gauze and some savlon at the body on the floor. By this time, security were clustering up the hallway, along with two nurses and a gaggle of patients.  
Sherlock sat up and pleaded. "Please... I feel I need to explain."  
"You arse!"  
"I am not leaving!" Sherlock clung to the nearest fixed object, which happened to be a heater that was luckily turned off.  
"You change my life, you ruin my sex life, you make me love you," John choked on those last few words, then his voice rose, "You jump off a fucking building while I watch! Then you disappear for three fucking years while I mourn for you! I get my life back together and have a relationship and a job and normal friends and you swan back in with a pathetic story and interrupt my practice and piss me off... You are a total arse!" The nurses started cheering. John stood there for a moment, full of rage, wanting to kill the man clinging to the heater in front of him. John slammed the door, sunk into his chair and put his head on his desk.  
"Yes, but that was all necessary, you would have been killed! The people sent to kill you had to see me die, that was the only way for them to be called off since Moriaty killed himself!" Sherlock hugged the heater tighter, not wanting to be dragged away from the only person he cared about.  
"I think I am going around the bend..." John mumbled to himself. "Maybe this is all a horrid delusion..."  
Security tried to drag Sherlock down the hall, away from John. "No!" Sherlock started kicking at the walls and trying to grab onto anything fixed to the walls. "Watson! You're not crazy!" He escaped the arms of security and ran down the hall to John's office and started beating on the door. "Please help me!"  
John opened the door again. "What. Do. You. Want!"  
Sherlock tried to catch his breath. "All I need... is time... to explain. And please, please don't hit me again." He wiped at the blood pouring down his cheek. "I think I need to go to a hospital."  
John considered the blood covered man in front of him. It really did look like Sherlock.  
"Look closer, see, it is me." Sherlock grabbed onto the wall for support as he had lost a lot of blood.  
A smile spread across John's face. "Go and see Jenny..." Jenny waved from the end of the corridor... "She'll see you get fixed up. I have another six patients to see. We can talk after that."  
"Thank you." He said as he half-walked, half-crawled to Jenny.  
Johns hands were shaking with anger. He took a break, made himself a cup of tea and called in his next patient. He could hear Sherlock shouting from the end of the corridor.  
"No! I don't want any bloody anesthetic!"  
John shouted down the corridor. "Don't give him any codeine either!"  
"Do what the man says, he's a doctor for god's sake!"


End file.
